Patent Document 1 discloses a resist underlayer film (anti-reflective coating) that is free of intermixing with a resist film formed as an upper layer, achieves desired optical parameters (k value and n value) in the case of exposure using an ArF excimer laser, and achieves a selection ratio of dry etching rate higher than that of the resist film.
On the other hand, lithography that adopts EUV (an abbreviation of Extreme Ultraviolet, wavelength: 13.5 nm) exposure, which is an advanced fine processing technology, has the problem of roughness on the side walls of the resist pattern due to its finer pattern, even though there is no reflection from the substrate. Thus, many studies have been conducted concerning resist underlayer films for forming highly rectangular resist pattern shapes. A resist underlayer film-forming composition in which outgassing has been reduced is disclosed (Patent Document 2) as a material for forming a resist underlayer film for exposure to high energy beams such as EUV, X-rays, and electron beams.